


Sir pentious is a moronsexual magnet

by The_void_man_cometh



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Collars, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_void_man_cometh/pseuds/The_void_man_cometh
Summary: Sir pentious is a moron lucky for him all of hell is full of female moronsexual demons but unlucky for them he's denser then the barrier between heaven and hell so shall we what happens hmmm
Relationships: Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Sir pentious is a moronsexual magnet

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna what we call a idots attempt at fanfic writing so yeah bear with me please also this shit gets kinky so be warned XD

Sir pentious was getting the crap beaten out of him by one deer mommy and her cthulhu tendrils thingys "ok ok I give I give" said sir pentious "haha fine then your not very entertaining you know that right?" Said the ever smiling deer "yes yes I know miss alastor"said sir pentious alastor began to walk away back to the misfits which angel dust was recording this beat down sir pentious decided to ask a question "umm miss alastor?" He said shy "hmm what is it underling" said alastor "umm what's the species that the pink panther is apart of?" He asked this was when everyone there realised that sir pentious was the biggest moron ever and angel finally stopped recording and posted the video she was in auto pilot "umm can you repeat that" said alastor "oh my satan what are you deaf ya crazy looking cannibalistic deer I said what species does the pink panther belong too?" He asked and insulted her effectively making his stupidy know as other demons where still recording and sent the video out as they realized that sir pentious wasn't just the biggest moron ever he was THE moron "umm the panthers" said alastor trying her hardest not to pounce and mark the serpent"ooohh ok thanks" said the serpent as he slithered away now you may be wondering how many views did those videos get well angel dusts was seen by both all of hell and all of heaven and yet sir pentious could not tell the atmosphere changed to one of great great great sexual tension and they realised this relatively quickly and by satan's left nipple will they get that moron and make him their now let's go into each of the cast mind shall we let's go into Angel's first "oh my god oh my god oh my god" she repeated like a broken record player hmm well then on words to vaggie surely nothing bad can come from this shes lesbian ok she turned bi but what ever "I want him to break my mind and make me his sex slave I will pleasure him ever day I hope he sp-" ALL RIGHTY THEN LETS GET AWAY FROM THERE SHALL WE ahem now onto husk "huh who would thought that the fucker would be that moronic huh welp ima fuck him" ok then niftys mind I'm afraid would be too graphic and I dont want the fbi, police, entire military breaking down my door so let's just say she wants him to break her mentally why is this worse then vaggies it ain't it's the same anywho onwards to alastor "OURS OURS OURS OURS OURS OURS OURS" oookk then now then hmm ahh yes Charlie her mind should be clean as a newly washed window right? "Oh my god I want to fuck him and I want him to break me if I do anything wrong I want him to punish me and I want to wear a collar that says "property of sir pentious" on it just to let everyone know I belong to someone else I want my drinks to be his salty delicious cum and i-" OK THEN I THINK I WILL END THIS HERE HOLLLY SHIIIT THAT WENT FROM A 0 TO A 100000 AT LIGHT SPEED ahem anyways thats all folks see ya next time


End file.
